Items
Items come in 7 categories: Tools, Armor, Weapons, Ammo, Vehicles, Raw Materials, and Crafted items. Raw materials are used to craft items. Some items have multiple uses, such as a crowbar, which can be used during encounters to open doors and break locks. Some tools can also be used as makeshift weapons, although they tend to be less effective than items in the actual weapon category. Tools * Aluminum Foil * Antibiotics * Backpack * Batteries * BB Gun * Binoculars * Bleach * Bolt Cutters * C4 Detonator * C4 Explosive * C4 Remote Trigger * Camp Stove * Camp Stove Fuel * Can Opener * Candles * Car Battery * Chicken * Chisel * Coffee * Compass * Dental Floss * Dog Food * Duct Tape * Duffle Bag * Fine Chocolate * First Aid Kit * Flares * Flashlight * Gas Can * Gas Generator * Glass Bottle * GPS Device * Hack Saw * HAM Radio * Harvey (turkey) * Headlamp * Jack o Lantern * Kerosene * Kerosene Lantern * Lantern Mantles * Lighter * MultiTool * Oxygen/Acetylene Torch (Item) * Pepper Spray * Plastic Tubing * Pocket Knife * Police Flashlight * Powdered Milk * Pumpkin * Rope * Scissors * Sewing Kit * Shampoo * Shoe Laces * Slingshot * Snare Wire * Soap * Sterile Suture Kit * Tarp * Tent * Tire Repair Kit * Tool Kit * Vitamins * Walkie Talkie * Water Bottle * Water Filter * Water Purifier * Waterproof Matches * Whistle * Wood Saw * Zip Ties Armor Some items that appear to be armor may have the label 'Tool' on their card. * Backpack * Blanket * Body Armor * Combat Helmet * Crash Helmet * Gas Mask * Goggles * Headlamp * Hockey Mask * Kevlar Gloves * Kevlar Vest * Leather Gloves * Leg Guards, Boots * Level 3 Body Armor * Night Vision Googles * Respirator * Riot Gauntlets * Riot Helmet * Riot Shield * Shoulder Pads * Sunglasses * Tactical Boots * Thermal Underwear * Work Boots * Wrist Blade Weapons Ranged Sometimes, killing from a distance is of more advantage. Some enemies can only be killed by ranged weapons, but ammo will become more difficult to find over time. * .22 Magnum Pistol * .38 Special * .44 Magnum * .44 Magnum (Gold) * .45 Auto Pistol * .45 Cal Uzi * .45 Thompson * .50 CAL M2 * .50 Cal Desert Eagle * .50 Cal Rifle * 40mm Launcher * AK47 * Assault Rifle * Assault Shotgun * Auto Shotgun * Carbine Rifle * Crossbow * Double Shotgun * Exodus Gun * Gatorshot * Glock 17 * Henry Big Boy .357 * HK45C * HK Mark 23 * Hunting Bow * Hunting Rifle * IMI B300 RPG * M1A Nightscope * M60 Machine Gun * Magnum Pistol * Marlin Model 1894C * P90 Submachine Gun * Pump Shotgun * Revolver * Remington 870 * RPG-7 * Sawed Off Shotgun * Savage M20 * SCAR-H * Semi Auto Pistol * Semi Auto Rifle * Shotgun * Sig Sauer P226 * Springfield M1A * Stella (Nickel plated Desert Eagle) * Submachine Gun * Tactical 300BLK * Tactical AR15 * Target Rifle * Walther P99 Melee Melee Weapons are good for silent kills and saving ammo. * Authentic SwordAuthentic Sword * Ball Peen Hammer * Bat'Leth * Battle Axe * Billy Club * Brass Knuckles * Broad Sword * Claw Hammer * Combat Knife * Cricket Bat * Crowbar * Field Hockey Stick * Fire Axe * Garden Shears * Gator Pro * Great Sword * Hatchet * Ice Axe * Iron Frying Pan * Katana (Slightly Curved Blade) * Katana (Straight Blade) * Kitchen Knife * Large Axe * Machete * Medieval Mace * Metal Bat * Pole Arm * Retractable Baton * Roofing Hammer * Sai * Scythe * Shovel * Shuriken * Sledge Hammer * Spiked Bat * Steel Banjo * Steel Pipe * Souvenir Sword * Thor's Hammer * Wood Bat * Wrist Blade Explosive * Concussion Grenade * Flash Bang Grenade * Hand Grenade * Molotov Cocktail * Pipe Bomb * C4 Charge Ammo While ammunition automatically assigns to any weapons that can use it, there are coming updates that will allow to trade ammo, or steal it, from other players. Even the crafting update will possibly allow players to create their own ammunition, so it is important to know which bullets go to which guns. * .22 Cal Ammo * .30 Cal Ammo * .338 Rifle Ammo * .357 Ammo * .38 Pistol Ammo * .40 Cal S&W * .44 Cal Ammo * .45 Cal Rounds * .50 Cal Desert Eagle (Ammo) * .50 Cal Rifle Ammo * .762 Rifle Ammo * 12 Ga Shotgun Shells * 20 Ga Shotgun Shells * 30-06 Ammo * 40mm Frag Grenade * 50 Cal Belt Ammo * 5.56 Rifle Ammo * 9mm Ammo * Arrows * Crossbow Bolts * M60 Belt Ammo * Napalm (Rocket Launcher) * P190 Ammo Vehicles Vehicles enable players to search larger areas, and more locations by increasing range and their capacity to carry a larger payload. There is not information available on all the vehicles yet, as some were discovered by image files.Bold means you can find it in game. * Bicycle * Blue Compact Car * Camper Truck * Christmas Bike * Dirt Bike * [[Green Compact Car|'Green Compact Car']] * [[Green Truck|'Green Truck']] * [[Groovy Van|'Groovy Van']] * [[Harley|'Harley']] * [[Horse|'Horse']] * Hummer * [[Humvee|'Humvee']] * [[Jeep|'Jeep']] * Moped * Motorcycle * Skateboard * Smart Car * Survivor Van (previously exist in police station, now it disappears) * VW Van * Work Van Raw Materials These items are used only for crafting and have no other purpose. These items can be found scavenging strongholds. * Barbed Wire * Chains * Fence * Furniture * Heavy Steel * Lock and Key * Lumber * Nails * Nets * Plywood * Razor Wire * Sack Concrete * Sand Bags * Screws * Steel Pipes * Steel Plates * Steel Wire * Wooden Post Crafted Many of the following items are exclusively earned through crafting. See the Crafts page for a full explanation of crafts and their uses. Tools * Fuse * Lantern * Makeshift First Aid (Deleted by ED) * Water Collector Upgraded Weapons * AK-47 with Light * Assault Rifle with Light * Assault Shotgun with Light * Auto Shotgun with Light * Bat-Leth * Carbine Rifle with Light * Double Shotgun with Light * Hunting Rifle with Light * M1A Nightscope with Light * Marlin Model 1894C with Light * Remington 870 with Light * Semi Auto Rifle with Light * Spiked Bat * Springfield M1A with Light * Tactical 300BLK with Light * Target Rifle with Light (cannot be crafted, only in pasture) Explosives * C4 Charge * Molotov Cocktail * Pipe Bomb Upgraded Armor * Crash Helmet with Light * Riot Helmet with Light Fortifications * Barred Door * Barred Windows * Barricade * Barrier * Blast Door * Boarded Up * Bunker * Cheval De Frise * Defensible Position * Double Barred Door * Fenced Off * Gun Ports * Kill Funnel * Locked Doors * Pillbox * Reinforced Doors * Reinforced Walls * Security Fence * Shotgun Turret * Trench * Upgraded Defensible Position Traps * Booby Trap * Deadfall Trap * Firebomb Trap * Mace Trap * Punji Trap * Spike Trap * Tiger Trap * Widowmaker Category:Items